


Fight me?

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fond Harry, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Nurse Harry Styles, One Shot, Patient Louis, Sassy Louis, Tonsillectomy, Tumblr Prompt, i know nothing about meds stuff, larry - Freeform, okay here we go, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: 'Fight me,' the high voice quipped from under the mountain of pillows, and Harry let out a chuckle, snapping his mouth shut immediately because what was he doing?? The anesthesia must still be wearing off.Harry walked up to the patient again, bemused, and tugged at the pillow, but the person had a surprisingly strong grip on them. Again, with more annoyance in his tone, he said, 'fight me.'Or, Harry is a nurse, to a slightly loopy and sassy Louis.





	Fight me?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I haven't written in over a year, so I'm rusty as hell, but I hope you enjoy. It's just a cute, little thing and I'm glad I wrote it.
> 
> Hope I get back to writing real soon :)

 

Harry stood outside the hospital room 208, taking a moment to check his clipboard for the patient's details. Mr. Tomlinson. Who was recovering from a tonsillectomy. And he just needed to check on his vitals, see how he was doing. Easy.

He pushed open the door, and walked up to the bed, to see......nothing. He blinked; it took Harry a second to notice the form under the thick white covers. The patient was in bed; except his face and half of his upper body was hidden by two huge pillows. He rushed to his side, in half panic.

As he gripped the pillow to pull it away and check if the patient was okay, he heard a tiny voice come from underneath.

'Don't. Touch. My. Shield.' The voice was slightly hoarse, which was normal as he had just had his tonsils surgically removed, but otherwise was sharp and demanding. Harry pulled his hand back a bit, confused.

'Wha- sorry for uh, disturbing you sir, but I'm here to just do a general check up,' Harry tried, still wondering what was going on. A few seconds passed before he got a response.

'No.'

Harry's brows shot up into his hairline. 'No??' He asked incredulously, forgetting his client care and manners for a second, because the scene in front of him, was...unusual, to say the least.

'Fight me,' the high voice quipped from under the mountain of pillows, and Harry let out a chuckle, snapping his mouth shut immediately because what was he doing?? _The anesthesia must still be wearing off._

Harry walked up to the patient again, bemused, and tugged at the pillow, but the person had a surprisingly strong grip on them. Again, with more annoyance in his tone, he said, 'fight me.'

Harry rolled his eyes in half exasperation. 'Maybe later,' he said calmly, and somehow managed to pull both the pillows from the grip gently enough. And was faced by a very annoyed, yet half dazed looking Mr. Tomlinson, face sweaty from being under the pillow. Said patient was currently glaring at him, yet it was hard to be intimidated as he looked tiny in the huge medical bed, and Harry was also sure the anesthesia was the reason for his slight loopy behavior. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

'I need to just do a quick checkup Mr Tomlinson,' he informed again, moving closer, still amused more than annoyed.

'Louis.'

'What?' Harry blinked at him in confusion. The guy rolled his eyes.

'Easy on the brain, nurse. Call me Louis,' he said, voice still a bit weak. Harry mentally groaned a bit. Just his luck he got assigned to a sassy little shit first thing for his shift.

'Demanding,' Harry muttered lowly, but Louis heard, and flipped him off, which caught him by surprise so all he could do was chuckle in shock.

Harry then proceeded to do a simple yet effective check up, checking whether Louis could breathe well, and how well he was recovering. Other than Louis looking slightly out of it, he was doing fine. As the efficient nurse he was, Harry then propped his pillows up a bit, and gave him water to drink. Louis cooperated, although reluctantly, and kept groaning dramatically, much to his amusement.

'Is there something you need Mr. Tomli- Louis?' Harry quickly corrected at a sharp look from him. Louis huffed.

'It's too fuckin bright mate. Was I in a coma for a 100 years and is the sun about to eat our world up?' He asked, slurring only slightly, shielding his eyes. Anesthesia wearing off of patients shouldn't be amusing at all. But sue him, he was easily entertained, and Louis was doing fine after all.

'No Louis, the sun isn't going to eat us up. Not yet, anyways,' he informed, voice heavy with mirth.

'The trees. I need to save them,' Louis gasped out of nowhere, and Harry giggled.

'Of course you can.'

'No I can't. You stole my voice....you...youvoice stealer!' Louis accused, and Harry would've filmed him if he wasn't a hospital staff that abided by rules.

'You're still speaking, which you shouldn't be doing much anyways. Your voice is fine,' he tried telling the perplexed man on the bed.

'You aren't Ariel; you don't know shit about singing. I NEED TO SING TO THEM MISSY!!' He half yelled, and then looked pained. Harry was shaking with the effort of holding his laughs back by now.

'That's Mr.'

'Sure, whatever, rapunzel. You wanted to...to see the lights but it's too fuckin bright ughhhhhhh.' Louis groaned and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit endeared.

'I'll draw the curtains a bit.' Harry drew them shut partly, and switched off two of the four lights, and heard Louis sigh in relief.

'Thank you god,' he whisper yelled. Harry crossed his arms, unable to help himself.

'I'm not god, but I'm flattered you think so.'

Louis threw him a dirty look.

'I could really go for a pizza right now,' he said out of nowhere instead, and Harry had reminded him to not exert his voice too much, but Louis was apparently a talker.

Harry shook his head, appalled. 'For the first two weeks, the doctor suggests consuming only soft food and liquids. Here, have this pudding for now; it'll soothe your throat.'

Louis took one spoonful, and immediately pulled a face. 'This tastes funny.' His look of disgust, paired with his dazed, disgruntled frown was priceless. Harry had to remind himself to be empathetic, as a good nurse that he was. It failed miserably, however, when what he blurted out, in fact, was, 'you're funny.'

Louis snapped his neck to look at him intently, before retorting, childishly, 'your face is funny.' Harry laughed; it was impossible to be offended.

A few moments passed, where Harry merely watched Louis complain about the pudding as he ate it (which, looking back, Harry realized, must've been creepy.) Until-

'Are you gonna stand there all day looking at my face? It's a great face, but I'd like to nap and you're creepy.'

Harry nearly admonished him for not resting his voice like he was supposed to, but he knew it was pointless. Louis just liked to push his buttons. And strangely enough, he didn't mind. He shook his head, picked up his clipboard.

'Alright I've to go, but I'll check back in a few hours. Don't exert your throat. Swallow slowly.' He watched as Louis' frown grew into a smirk and caught himself.

'Don't,' he warned, 'Christ's sake,' he muttered to himself. Louis had a huge, loopy grin on his face; it was quite adorable.

As Harry left, he called out to Louis. 'Oh and you've drool all over that GREAT face of yours!' The last thing he heard as the doors shut was Louis weakly yelling 'piss off.' He laughed in glee.

 

  
Louis must've dozed off for a few hours, because by the time he opened his eyes again, it was less bright outside. He blinked, still feeling kind of heavy and lost. He yawned, and grabbed a pillow to put over his face, groaning when a few dumb things he said a bit earlier came to him.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard the door swing open, and he peeked out a bit, to see the nurse from before. And now that he was less woozy, he could appreciate that the long limbed nurse in front of him, in scrubs and all, was rather pretty. The nurse, whose name he hadn't gotten. He groaned further.

'Speak of the devil,' he muttered, but he was heard, because the nurse chuckled, and said, 'I'd say the same.'

Louis glared at him from the tiny space he was peeking out of, and mustering all his energy (which was hard because the nurse had a pretty distracting smile. A distracting pretty smile), he retorted, 'fight me'.

Except, what came out was a very hacked out voice, and him wheezing and coughing, which only subsided once he was made to drink water by the nurse, Harry, which he managed to read from the name tag even as his eyes were watering with how violently he was coughing. His throat was dryer than he'd anticipated. And now he looked like a mess. _Perfect. He hated hospitals and being sick._

Harry was smiling at him, almost too large considering the situation. 'I'm not gonna fight you; I know you'd win anyways.'

Louis glanced at him in surprise, and then grinned in victory. Harry rolled his eyes. He checked if he was fully recovered, and once he was done, he stood by his side.

'You're free to check out of the ward, Louis. Don't strain your voice too much, eat light.'

Louis nodded. Harry seemed to be thinking, till he suddenly lit up.

'Wait here a bit longer,' he said in a rush, and before Louis could question it, Harry was out of the room. Weirdo. And he had thought _he'd_ made a right fool and mess of himself. _Ugh._ All drool and sweat.

After a few minutes, Harry came in with a cup cradled in his (ridiculously) large hands. Louis raised a brow in question. Harry extended it towards him.

'It's for you,' he said simply. Louis took it; half confused, half touched.

'Uh, it's pretty chilly outside. It'll warm you up.' Harry suddenly looked a little shy, and Louis had no idea why, but he smiled genuinely at him. He was nice.

'Alright I'll see you around Harry,' Louis said.

'Certainly not in here,' Harry laughed, and Louis was sure he couldn't stop joining in if he tried.

After waving him a bye, and a sincere 'feel better Louis', Harry left. Louis sat there smiling for a bit before he brought the cup up to take a sip, and that's when he noticed it.

In loopy handwriting, was written on the cup, 'Fight me?', followed by a phone number. Harry's. Louis was certain of it. He smiled so hard it hurt his cheeks. Would you look at that. Somehow, he had managed to charm his nurse with his drool and terrible breathing. That's what he called luck.

 

  
Three years later, it was only predictable when Louis got on one knee, saying, 'fight me, for the rest of our forever?' And Harry first smacked his shoulder out of excitement, and then of course, said 'yes I'll fight you, you menace.' Of course.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @OWildeLarry on twitter :)


End file.
